


Bardlings

by Yormp



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fae Jaskier, Feral Jaskier, Geralt and Jas don’t actually talk or interact for like 4 chapters, I tag like I’m on something, Jaskier is Babey, M/M, Rated teen for everyone’s potty mouth, Tags get added as I go, big sorry on that, chapter one is basically just exposition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yormp/pseuds/Yormp
Summary: After Geralt tells Jaskier to leave Jaskier figures that he’s just misguided and needs help. After about two (2) years there’s a new class of young, reckless bards out looking for a Witcher to follow.Who is this Professor Pankratz, and where did Jaskier go instead of Kaer Morgen for the winters after Geralt told him to go?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Bardlings

**Author's Note:**

> It gets better after this I swear to god.

The trip down from the mountain was rough. It wasn’t just the mountain, though. It was the next few choices and thoughts that made it so difficult. Jaskier had to think hard on what to do next. He doesn’t have his Witcher to fall back on anymore. He could always go back to Oxenfurt. Annoy the old man for a bit.

No acknowledgment towards the quiet thoughts of crying it out while hugging his adoptive father is needed, not while Jaskier is alone.

So that’s what he does. Jaskier stops at the nearest inn and does a bit of singing so he hopefully has a bit of money for his trip, that goes well enough. He at least doesn’t get food thrown at him to make his bad day worse.

The night is a bit of a sad blur. He drinks alone then goes to the room he paid for. What did he do? Geralt was finally coming around. It was so nice! He surely couldn’t have caused so many problems.

Jaskier doesn’t remember the tears he shed by the next morning. He doesn’t hardly remember getting out of bed with his pounding headache. He doesn’t think about the previous days, nor the days to come.

Jaskier only starts to think about what happened, sober this time, when he’s on the road and far from the town he spent the night in. He can hear wolves howling in the distance. The bard fights off tears as he keeps walking. Oxenfurt is still a long ways away and he can’t be slowed down by some silly tears.

The next few weeks are a total blur, not the drunken kind though. Jaskier has managed to safely make it to Oxenfurt, except a few minor scratches from some easily handled bandits. Something in Jaskier says, “I’m not useless, this proves it!” But he already knew what he could do. He already knew he isn’t always the one shoveling the shit.

He gets to Oxenfurt and he’s okay physically but his mental health isn’t the greatest. No artist is ever completely mentally sound but it’s always worse after a breakup. So what does Jaskier do? He cries. He cries the second he hugs his father.

They sit there for a few hours, it takes the first hour for Jaskier to stop sobbing, and they talk. Jaskier sobbing, lots of tears and snot dripping from his face.

“H-he to-told me t-to le-leave,” comes muffled and stuttered from Jaskier as he talks into his father’s shoulder.

Alfred rubs his son’s back, not trusting himself to not spit venom about the wolf that broke his poor son’s heart. A heart that loves so easily.

“-an-and tha-that I’m th-the one al-alwa-ways sho-shovelling the-the shit in his iss-issues,” Jaskier continues.

“Oh Jas,” says Alfred, trying his best to soothe the sobbing man, but he was never very good at that.

The rest of the evening continues in a similar manor.

It’s night now. Alfred left his living area with a damp shoulder and went to yell his frustrations into the woods, not expecting or ever wanting a reply. He hasn’t done this in years, he hasn't had a reason.

Alfred Pankratz, a seemingly crazy adoptive father and professor, actually did quite well at raising Jaskier. If his success in barding is anything to go by then he’s actually done a quite sensational job (especially since he found Jas in the woods). Despite his parenting success, there’s nothing in the world harder than not trying to hurt the man that hurt your son, and that’s precisely why Alfred Pankratz is screaming in the woods.

Jaskier is sitting at a writing desk writing letters. Why? Because he doesn’t blame Geralt entirely. And he doesn’t blame the rest of his wolves at all. They still need love, even if Geralt doesn’t want Jaskier around.

What Jaskier is writing is mostly a couple of letters to some old teacher’s of his. He has a few things to get in line, after all.

See, there are very few things Jaskier likes more than bardic tales and adventures. One of these very few things happens to be his Witchers, and if Geralt’s terribly rude actions on that mountain are anything to go by they’re all in dire need of some company. As Jaskier went down this line of thought he came to a natural conclusion: Teach a few classes of bards that will want to befriend Witchers.

Witchers aren’t so bad, anyways. Sure, they’re a bit gruff and a bit prickly, but that’s just how they are! No need for them to be lonely! Especially not since Geralt’s anger seemed to be out of a moment of pure frustration.

So Jaskier finishes writing the letters and sends them off. Come fall, he should have a class of young and hopeful bards, and as a bard Jaskier knows how hard it can be to keep their attentions (although, that may just be his little feral fae side coming out). He’s got lesson plans to write, activities to plan, and now definitely needs to figure out how to make sure the wolves won’t worry about him this winter.

Although, the last one may have gone a little forgotten as Alfred Pankratz returned to his living quarters to see a no longer sad Jaskier writing down a lesson plan. A lesson plan Alfred will gladly help with.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that, chapter one is up! There will be 7 total chapters and an epilogue so get ready for this adventure folks! Ik my writing was boring in this bit but I swear to god I only know how to start with exposition this is my worst offender yet.


End file.
